


Welcome Home

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Background Eileen Leahy/Sam Wincheser, Bittersweet Ending, Cancer, Death With Dignity, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Human Castiel, Post Series, health crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Castiel settle into a good life together after defeating Chuck...until Dean gets a cancer diagnosis.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Welcome Home

Dean still called him, "Angel" affectionately. Cas had long left that label behind. He'd made his choices over and again. Between Heaven and Dean, it would always be Dean. He still had just a bit of grace, though. It was the foundation of their Profound Bond. Something they shared and sensed in one another before the nature of their relationship changed.

After many years together they realized their mutual admiration and affection was in fact, love. It transcended their stations. It transcended their chosen genders. Had Castiel had one...they'd be considered soulmates. By the end of their battles there were no more excuses. They were free to love and be loved.

So they settled into semi-retirement together. They left the Bunker to Sam to run as the last Man of Letters. And to give him space to nourish his own relationship with Eileen. Castiel chose the land and together they built a small home for themselves. Actually a treehouse.

Dean joked about it being fitting since Cas was basically a "big ass bird." He shrugged off the glares but put his heart and sweat into their home. It felt good to create. And when they hung a wooden sign(also made by Dean) that said "The Winchesters" they both teared up a bit.

The years together had been kind. Occasionally Dean got the itch to hunt so Sam threw them a milk run here and there. They got a few scratches and bruises. They patched each other up, sipped a couple cold ones, and settled onto the sofa in their living room to catch up on whatever show they'd been bingeing pre-hunt. It was a good life.

Until Dean's back pain got to be too much for a heating pad and a couple Aleve. They tried a new mattress. Dean relented to trying acupuncture. Once. After that it was easier to get him to see a regular physician. Castiel was by his side through the poking, prodding, and seemingly endless vials of blood drawn.

It weighed on Castiel's heart that he lacked the grace to sense or heal whatever malady affected his partner. Dean assured him it was just him getting older and otherwise he'd be fine. Just taking a little longer to rebound from a twinge or pulled muscle.

The results weren't good. Pancreatic Cancer. The options were there. The referrals were handed to them. The pamphlets for support groups were handed to them. Dean tossed them in the back seat of his Baby before the silent ride back home.

No sooner had they crossed the threshold had Dean sobbing into Castiel's shoulder. He'd survived the Big G only to be taken out by the Big C. Cas held him and shed his own tears. Part of him was hopeful that Dean would choose treatment and try to extend his life. Somewhere deeper he knew Dean wouldn't. Too much of his life had been decided for him for him to not have agency over the end.

Facing this like any other battle, they put their heads together and planned. There were more than a few arguments but they couldn't afford for their time to be wasted on resentment. They decided on how they would do this.

Telling Sam was the hardest part. He, of course, went into deep research mode. He looked for trials and experimental treatments. He put out feelers for a black market organ donation. He went to Hell to beg Rowena for a spell. He exhausted every argument before finally accepting Dean's wishes.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Castiel had taken it upon himself to personally build a Heaven for him, much like Dean had built their home. It would be waiting for them on the other side. When the day came, they called Sam to meet them at the playground.

They stood before the sandbox exchanging goodbyes. Dean pressed the keys to his Baby into his brother's hand then entwined his fingers with Castiel's. It would be quick and painless. They'd step across the portal together. Cas could still enter the domain. Dean would only be his soul in the second it took to cross over.

Dean found himself in a yard somehow familiar, but not quite. The quaint home reminded him of some passing comments he'd made to Cas when they were designing the treehouse. His jaw dropped.

"Welcome home, beloved." Cas smiled and led them inside.


End file.
